Becky McDonald
Rebecca "Becky" McDonald (née Granger) is Kylie Platt's older half-sister and the third wife of Steve McDonald. She was a Coronation Street resident from 2006 to 2012 and worked at Underworld, Roy's Rolls and the Rovers. After her divorce, she emigrated to Barbados and got engaged to Danny Stratton. Personality Becky is a "bad girl" and ex-con, bringing trouble to anyone who crosses her path. Becky has been noticed for her brash, trashy appearance. Becky became the 50th barmaid at the Rovers Return Inn at the end of June 2008. She has had trouble with many people on the street but that never stopped her Relationships Becky's earlier relationships with the residents of the Street were few and far between. When she first arrived on the cobbles, she was mostly seen with best friend Kelly Crabtree, until she kissed Kelly's boyfriend, Lloyd Mullaney. Later on, she became friends with Roy and Hayley Cropper. Eventually she began dating Jason Grimshaw but he dumped her, believing he could reconcile with his wife Sarah. Following their break up and the aftermath, Becky embarked on an affair with fellow resident Steve McDonald. He helped Becky get off with a charge of criminal damage and assault, and they embarked on a long-term affair. Steve realised that this was in fact 'true love', and eventually left his partner, Michelle Connor, and proposed to Becky. Their first wedding was stymied by Becky being so inebriated that she couldn't go ahead with the service. The second went ahead but the wedding breakfast celebrations were stalled by Becky's old police nemesis, who paid off her ex (who went by the unappetizing name of 'Slug') to plant drugs in her bag. This culminated in Becky spending her wedding night in a cell at Weatherfield Police Station, white feather boa and all. Losing Roy and Hayley's trust In January 2007, an acquaintance of Becky's who went by the name of "Slug" came to the street, much to Becky's initial discomfort. After drinking at the Rovers some days later, she agreed to go joyriding in Roy and Hayley Cropper's newly-acquired vintage Morris Minor with him. After appearing late for work the next day and Roy hearing from the police that the car had been recovered with her coat on the back seat, she took the blame for the crime, consequently losing their trust and her job at Roy's Rolls, (Roy and Hayley's café). After begging Hayley for forgiveness by gift offering, Hayley adamantly refused. Not long after that, Roy's Rolls caught fire while Roy and Hayley were in the Rovers. Lloyd Mullaney went in to see if anyone was inside and carried Becky out of the flames. With Becky being the only person to appeared to have been there at the time, incorrect assumptions were made that she was responsible. The next day, Becky went to the Rovers to beg Hayley's forgiveness again because she was innocent, but Hayley told her what she thought of her and assumed that everything that came out of her mouth was a lie. Later on, Hayley learned that an electrical fault in the deep-fat fryer had caused the fire, proving Becky's innocence. Hayley apologized for doubting Becky. After a small heart-to-heart, Hayley and Becky decided to remain friends and Hayley offered Becky her job back at Roy's Rolls, which Becky accepted. Helping Hayley find her son When Hayley found out she had a son, she confided in Becky. Becky suggested Hayley hire a private detective who ended up tracking down Christian Gatley and found that he worked in a record shop. Initially Hayley and Christian got on well, she told him that she was his father's sister, but Roy - on learning about this - insisted that Hayley tell him the truth. Sadly Christian did not take the news well and even punched Hayley when she insisted on following him. On 1st October, Becky went round to Sound Garden, where she confronted and then punched Christian, getting revenge on him for rejecting Hayley. Once Becky calmed down, she told Christian what a nice person Hayley was, and that Hayley would never have set out to hurt him on purpose. Relationship with Jason Grimshaw Becky, on numerous occasions, flirted with Jason Grimshaw. When New Year's Eve 2007 came, on the stroke of midnight, Becky and Jason shared a lingering kiss in the back of the pub. On 4th February 2008, Becky and Jason slept with each other. She moved in with Roy as a lodger on 24th March of that year. She also began a full-time relationship with Jason. On 11th June, Becky cheated on Jason with Steve McDonald after Jason kept on avoiding her and Steve had a row with his girlfriend Michelle Connor. The following morning Roy caught them, so Steve claimed that he'd lost the keys to the Rovers and Becky had offered him a stay. Becky lived as a lodger at Jason's after Roy had thrown her out, and Becky and Jason went on a holiday together as soon as moving in. They returned to the news that Steve and Michelle had broken up. Becky then tried to get them back together but failed. However, the couple reconciled some time later. Marriage to Steve McDonald Becky married Steve McDonald in 2009. On the day of their first wedding ceremony, Becky got so drunk, they were refused marriage. They eventually got married on 14th August. Steve and Becky longed to have children, but, after two miscarriages, Becky discovered she could not have children. In 2010, Becky's half-sister Kylie Turner arrived, after giving the couple a bad reference for adoption. Kylie eventually showed her true colours when she offered to sell her son Max for £20,000. After her release from prison, Tracy Barlow discovered that the McDonalds had bought Max and began blackmailing them. More strain was put on the relationship when Steve anonymously told social services about the situation with Max. Becky initial blamed Tracy, then Kylie and her now husband David Platt. Max was taken into care, and Becky moved out of the Rovers after Steve admitted his guilt. She eventually decided she wanted Steve back, but Steve, having grown tired of Becky's destructive ways, told her he wanted a divorce. Exit storyline During his brief separation from Becky, Steve had a one-night-stand with Tracy. Tracy told Steve she was pregnant with twins and the two got engaged. Out of spite, Becky bought Lloyd Mullaney out of Street Cars with her divorce money. She was now Steve's business partner. During a business meeting with hotel boss Danny Stratton, Becky and Steve proved to themselves that they were a good team. Tracy, believing they were having an affair, stormed round the hotel shouting for them to come out. She collapsed in pain and had a miscarriage. The following day Tracy confronted Becky and again collapsed, falling down the stairs at Becky's flat. Tracy turned everyone against Becky by telling them that Becky pushed her down the stairs. Even Hayley had her doubts. It felt as thought it was only Danny who was on Becky's side and they began dating. When she realized that he had a son, Becky assumed that he was stringing her along. However, Danny revealed that he was moving to Barbados and asked Becky to go with him. She initially refused. He also revealed that Tracy had collapsed at the Whittingham Place Hotel before she claimed Becky pushed her down the stairs. Becky enlisted the help of Kylie, who suggested they get their hands on Tracy's medical records. After Roy stopped them breaking into the medical centre, they asked ex-receptionist Gail McIntyre to help. They eventually managed to sneak into Dr Carter's office and hack into Tracy's records. On the day of Steve and Tracy's wedding, Becky planned to reveal that Tracy was lying, but allowed them to get married. When Steve asked Becky to leave the reception, she handed him Tracy's medical records, which proved Becky was telling the truth. After saying tearful goodbyes to Kylie, Roy and Hayley, Becky left for Manchester Airport. Steve angrily shouted that he wanted Tracy to keep away from him and dashed to the airport. He told Becky that he was sorry and that he should have trusted her, but it was too late. Becky left to start a new life with Danny in Barbados. Post-departure Becky and Danny became engaged in February 2012, the news of which was given to Kylie and David over the phone. She sent a Christmas card to Roy and Hayley Cropper in 2013. During the following July, David and Kylie went to visit Becky at the opening of a new hotel, however the trip was ruined due to Max's hyperactivity (he was later diagnosed as suffering from ADHD). When Kylie went missing after leaving with her ex-boyfriend Callum Logan, David contacted Becky in January 2015 to ask if she heard anything. Becky sent Roy Cropper a card for his 61st birthday in September of the same year. Other information *Becky is superstitious. *Becky had a cat called Fluffy who was ran over by an ice-cream van on Friday 13th. *She wore a necklace with her name. *In February 2016 there were rumours that Katherine Kelly was returning in the role of Becky, but the rumours were denied by Katherine herself. Quotes "Kelly?" (First line) --- "You're a tart with a bus pass! (to Liz McDonald) --- "Regrets are for people what stop on the ground. We're heading for the stars." (Final line, to Danny Stratton). See also *Full list of appearances __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1980 births Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Rovers barmaids Category:2009 marriages Category:Rovers residents Category:McDonald family Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:Underworld machinists Category:2006 debuts Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 15a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 16a Victoria Street Category:2012 departures Category:Out of Africa characters Category:Romanian Holiday characters